


Величайшие хиты

by allla5960



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Flirting, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мисс Теллер, — говорит она и берет руку Габи, впечатывая свой поцелуй в костяшки. — Роксана Мортон. Не будете ли вы так любезны, сообщить мне, какой сейчас год?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Величайшие хиты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greatest Hits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571516) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> пре-фем, путешествие во времени, кроссовер, причем на мой взгляд отлично обоснуйный;  
> в тексте, чтобы ее узнали, Рокси напевает песню Битлз «I want to hold your hand» («Я хочу держать тебя за руку»), поэтому и название «Величайшие хиты».

— Ты не отсюда, — говорит Габи, разглядывая Рокси поверх своих солнечных очков. Она медленно обходит ее, ботинки постукивают по лондонской улице. — Ты одета, как школьница. Скажи мне, откуда ты? 

Рокси просто подмигивает Габи — Габи Теллер, которая работала с большим Русским и сексуальным Американцем в шестидесятых годах, прежде чем стать первым (и по сей день, единственным) Галахадом в истории Кингсмэн. В то время как Блондин и Американец вели себя хорошо, она создала кровавую историю в шпионском мире. 

И Рокси, которая из-за прототипа машины времени Мерлина успешно вернулась в прошлое, просто чтобы встретиться с ней (и чтобы по службе спасти ядерные сведения, конечно, но это даже вполовину не так интересно). 

— Мисс Теллер, — говорит она и берет руку Габи, впечатывая поцелуй в костяшки. — Роксана Мортон. Не будете ли вы так любезны, сообщить мне, какой сейчас год? 

— А какой, вы думаете, сейчас год? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Габи, сводя брови. Довольный румянец расползается по ее щекам — Рокси не отпускала ее руку. 

_«Я хочу держать тебя за руку»_ , думает Рокси и мурлычет мелодию. Когда Габи полуулыбкой признает песню, Рокси ухмыляется. 

— 1963, — говорит она. — Где твои русский и вор? 

И если Габи и застали врасплох, она этого не выдает. Вместо этого она протягивает руку.

— Пойдем со мной, дорогая, — говорит она, все ещё улыбаясь. — Ты получила мое внимание. 

_«Путешествия во времени — это чертовски круто»_ , думает Рокси и позволяет Габи увести себя.


End file.
